


Golden Boy

by Strangertd



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: 2018 Emmys, M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: A reaction fic to the 2018 Emmy awards, which I had crafted ahead of time in anticipation- with two separate endings- then fine tuned as I watched the awards live.So here you go.Also m venting through Chris.





	Golden Boy

“Go on, Coop.” I say softly as I gently shove him from between my legs with my knee. I pull on my suit jacket and take a swig of my bottle of beer. If there’s one thing I need for tonight, it’s alcohol.

I plop onto the couch for a bit, scrolling through twitter, and Brian lifts his head up from the other end, examining what I have in my hands. He decides it’s not worth his time, and curls back up, ignoring the dogs who have now invaded his space. 

I shoo them to their beds settle back into the couch, knowing full well there’s going to be Brian fur on my jacket. 

I come across a certain picture and roll my eyes, trying my best to hold back the surge of bubbling sickness and protectiveness I feel- it’s lessened over the years, but it still exists. I click on the picture and grunt dismissively aloud, sharing my fierce disgust with Brian..

“Do you see this shit, B?” I ask, showing him the picture of his other owner with his “fiancée” on his arm, kissing each other square on the lips. He mews at me and I scoff, scratching between his ears.

“I know.” I respond to Brian, assuming he’s said something along the lines of ‘ _ I can’t believe this fuckery _ ’, “Utter bullshit. You know I’m not the biggest fan of the carpet, but that should be me there. Flaunting my husband’s success and kissing his stupid, sexy lips. I mean, he went for the cheek, but  _ someone _ had to turn her head.” I huff, knowing that there’s nothing I can really do about it. It’s all a part of the game.

The game where I got majorly dicked over, although now that I think about it, I’ve had my fair share of fake kisses, but only because I wanted to play along. The pain goes both ways. I play this game too. Hell, I’m playing this game tonight- Will’s going to be over any minute, then we’re heading out to some parties.

Fitz whines for attention, and I pet his head, but I take it as him agreeing with me that I’m the one who deserves to be walking into the Emmys right now, instead of her.

“Thank you, Fitzgerald. I mean, we all deserve to be with Dare, celebrating his nomination, but I don’t think they allow pets, so I’d have to take one for the team.” I shrug, and the doorbell rings, making the dogs bark.

“Shush, boys. You know who it is.” I tell the animals, realizing for a moment just how…. sad it is to be speaking to animals for 90% of my day, every single day, but I down the rest of my beer, open the door and invite Will in.

“You excited for him?” he asks, and I nod, heart racing in anticipation. There could be an Emmy in this house by the end of the night. That’s pretty fucking neat.

We head out into the town car waiting for us, and everything’s going fine, and I’m mostly paying attention to the TV screen in the corner, until a close up of  _ my _ husband comes on, showing that… other individual clinging onto him once she realizes the camera is focused on them. I roll my eyes so far back into my head that it kind of hurts, and Will gently pats my shoulder.

“Frustrated?” He asks, and I grunt.

“Unbelievably.” 

***

Soon enough we’re at a party, and my instagram post I made from the car didn’t lie- I ran straight for the food in the corner. I hadn’t been able to eat earlier out of nerves, but now it’s all catching back up to me.

I end up mingling a lot, talking to some of my friends, but keeping a close eye on one of the TVs that’s airing the Emmys. A few minutes before Darren’s category is called, I hear my phone buzz from the my pocket. I pick it up, finding myself grinning at the message.

Darren:  _ How you holding up, beautiful? _

Chris:  _ I find it odd that you’re the one calling me beautiful when you’re dressed like that _

Chris:  _ But I’m doing okay. Not thrilled, but I’m excited for you. Partying and stuff.  _

I hit send on the message, and pick up another glass of Rosé- my third of the night- and I’m starting to feel the thrums of drunkness picking at the back of my head.

Darren:  _ I saw your post. You look gorgeous, C _

Darren:  _ You think you’re struggling? I’m  _ with _ her right now. She has not let go of me since. Like… it’s really not necessary at all. And she knows how much it bugs me. Kisses and all. _

Darren:  _ I wish you were my plus one. _

I smile softly at that, my heart clenching. I want nothing more than to be with him right now.

Chris:  _ I will for sure see you when you get home tonight <3 Maybe at this party, if you can get in- only super famous guys like me get in you know. Idk how good your chances are. _

Darren:  _ Damn, you’re right. How will I ever attend the same party as the famed Chris Colfer? _

Chris:  _ Hmm, maybe I can get you in ;) _

Darren:  _ I love you _

Chris:  _ I love you too. Now put your phone away. You’re up soon. _

Darren:  _ I’ll call you later <3 _

I put my phone back in my pocket, and sure enough, a few moments later, they’re calling Lead Actor in a Limited Series. I hold my breath and get closer to the screen as they open the envelope, praying to a god I don’t believe in that he wins.

They call his name, and my heart skips a beat. I aggressively flinch my arm in excitement, accidentally whacking Will. I apologize, but keep bouncing on my toes because  _ holy shit Darren won an Emmy! _ I even find it in me to ignore that move that he pulled with beardy, because I’m so filled with pride right now.

My husband, who worked his  _ ass _ off, is now an Emmy award winner. He’s been nominated twice, and he finally fucking did it. I don’t care how tired he is tomorrow, he is going to get so many celebration orgasms that neither of us are going to even be able to  _ move. _

I down the rest of my wine, watching happily as he accepts the award, my heart still pounding in my chest. He takes his seat, and I turn away from the TV. I don’t need to watch anymore, really.

It’s times like these that really make me hopeful for the future, these victories- big or small- that push us forward, and keep us going. Darren’s going to have a busy year ahead of him, with resuming his tour with Lea, and beginning to film and plot for his new projects- both with Nick Jonas.

It’ll be a lot of work, but luckily, I have a job that can be done from almost anywhere. That’s one of the reasons why I’m so hesitant to start acting again, for now at least. I like being able to do my job anywhere, so I can be with him. It’s how our relationship survives in this whole mess. Soon enough, Darren will be too busy for his fake fiancée, they’ll split, he’ll “find” me, and we can spin whatever fucking story we want from there, which is something that I happen to be excellent at.

I mingle with Will and some other friends until the Emmy’s are over, and I hear my phone ring. I excuse myself and get to a quiet corner to answer.

“Why hello there, Mr. Emmy Award Winner.” I say with a grin, and I hear him chuckle into the phone, soft echos of music playing in the background.

“Hey. How are you doing?” He asks, and I lean against the wall.

“Tired, but very excited. I already made room on the shelf before I left, right next to my Golden Globe.” I say, heart racing thinking of an Emmy sitting on that shelf, next to all of our awards we’ve gotten, plus Darren’s degree from UMich. “How about you, sweetie?” Darren groans.

“I don't even know. Lots of congratulations, but I seem to have this parasite on my arm. Did you hear my voice break when I said her name? I shit you not, I almost said Chris, but caught myself.” He sighs, and I huff out a breath of air, an attempt at a sympathetic laugh.

“At least it conveyed emotion. How’d you escape said parasite to make this call, huh?”

“Bathroom.” I laugh, glancing back toward the party I’m at.

“Well, don’t stay in there too long. They’ll think you have diarrhea or something.” I joke halfheartedly, and Darren chuckles.

“I’ll see you when I get home- but I’ll try to make it to you before then.” He says, and I sigh already anticipating his arrival.

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” He hangs up, and I shove my phone back into my pocket. I head back into the party, heart racing with a new energy.

***

By the time we get home around 4 in the morning, we wave goodbye to Will, and collapse through the door together, greeting the rowdy pets.

Once we’re more settled, I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him close and planting soft, sweet kisses into his neck. I pull back and stare deep into his eyes, smiling fondly.

“I love you so much. I’m so proud of you.” I whisper, before pressing my lips to his. He kisses me back for a moment, then pulls away, resting our foreheads together.

“I love you too. It feels so good to be kissing the  _ real _ love of my life.” He says softly, a tired chuckle accompanying it, and he sounds absolutely exhausted. My heart clenches at it, knowing just how little he’s been sleeping lately.

“Show me again.” I say with an excited smile, and he laughs picking the award up from where he set it down upon entry, handing it to me. I smile at it, running my fingers along his name engraved on the bottom. I kiss his cheek and walk to the mantle, putting the award in its designated spot. 

I turn to Darren and hold out my hand, as an offering. He sighs happily and takes it, following me as I lead him to our bedroom. I strip him of his clothes, and he tugs off mine, and we climb under the covers, shooing Cooper to his own bed.

Our bodies naturally curl into each other, and like I’m Darren’s personal Ambien, he’s asleep in minutes, snoring softly, eyelids fluttering. I watch him as he sleeps, my heart still fluttering with pride and so much love for this man laying next to me.

Sure, we’re in a pretty awful situation, but nights like these are the reason we keep going.

We are in love, and no one is ever going to take that away from us.

Ever. 

  
  



End file.
